wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Satyr
The original Satyr are the descendants of kaldorei who allied directly with the Burning Legion during the first invasion, ten thousand years before the First War. Unlike the Highborne, who aided the Legion simply to gain access to more magic, the satyr embraced demonic power for its own sake and swore their allegiance to Xavius, the first satyr. Xavius had been corrupted by Sargeras himself and had the power to turn other willing night elves into satyr. These former elves were taken by the demons and twisted into shapes that more accurately reflected their nature. In place of their former sinewy elven bodies, they now possessed massive hairy forms, standing upwards of 9 feet tall. Their hands became claws, their feet replaced by cloven hooves and horns sprouted from their head. Even after the destruction of the Well of Eternity, the satyr continued to serve the Legion, working to corrupt the land and pave the way for a second invasion. During the Third War, the satyr fought with the Legion and the Scourge against the Horde and the Alliance. Satyr are often found guarding corrupted moonwells. The satyrs tend these moon wells corrupted with demonic energy. It is said that these pools are the source of new satyrs, transforming night elves into the twisted minions of the Legion. No one knows if corrupted moon wells work similar transformations in other species. Though high elf satyrs are rare, they do exist. Non-elves may not differentiate between high elf and night elf satyrs, but elves and satyrs claim the differences as clear as night and day. In the years since the War of the Ancients, other races have also joined the ranks of the satyrs, including; goblins, orcs, half-elves, high elves & blood elves, and low common speaking races. The satyr still work to spread corruption and death, and are especially prevalent in Felwood, though they inhabit most of regions of northern Kalimdor, around Mount Hyjal. Most satyr are capable of using warlock magic as well. They are the most hated enemy of the Night elves, but are hostile to just about every other natural race in Azeroth as well. Culture The society of satyr is not well known. There are many clans or tribes of satyr on Kalimdor, though how exactly and why are they distinct from each other, is hard to tell: * The Hatefury, in Desolace * The Jadefire, in Felwood * The Deth'ryll, in Darkshore * The Putridus, in Maraudon * The Wildspawn, in Dire Maul * The Felmusk, in Ashenvale * The Bleakheart, in Ashenvale * The Fallenroot, in Blackfathom Deeps * The Haldarr, in Azshara * The Legashi, in Azshara * The Nazzivus, in Bloodmyst Isle Although satyr are usually thought of as a race of demons, some unique satyr are classified as humanoids for inexplicable reasons. It is possible that these satyr have somehow established a spiritual connection with Azeroth, or that they have severed their bond with their demonic masters. Or it might just be a mistake on Blizzard's part. However, satyrs encountered in WC3, and RPG material related to that era, were treated as humanoids, so humanoid satyrs may exist. Languages Satyrs speak Eredun, and whatever was the primary language of the satyr's former life. Darnassian, Low Common, Goblin, Orcish and Thalassian are often secondary languages (unless one of these was the satyr's primary language in his former life, it remains one of his primary languages.) Satyrs pick up the languages of their enemies and those creatures that they might find useful. Units from the Blizzard Monolith Frozen Throne Scenario * Heroes ** Satyr Incinerator * Buildings ** Satyr Portal (provides food, returning point for resources, trains all Satyrs and revives hero) * Moving Units ** Satyr Gimp (worker unit) ** Satyr ** Satyr Hellcaller ** Satyr Shadowdancer ** Satyr Soulstealer ** Satyr Trickster Notable satyr Humanoid satyr *Bazzalan, Ragefire Chasm *Sethir the Ancient, Teldrassil *Zenn Foulhoof, Teldrassil Demonic satyr *Xavius *Vyletongue, Maraudon *Vorlus Vilehoof, Teldrassil *Zevrim Thornhoof, Dire Maul *Twilight Corrupter, Duskwood *Alzzin the Wildshaper, Dire Maul *Delmanis the Hated, Darkshore *Geltharis, Ashenvale *Xabraxxis, Darkshore *Lord Melenas, Teldrassil *Aligar the Tormentor, Darkshore *Balizar the Umbrage, Darkshore *Caedakar the Vicious, Darkshore *Thorngrin the Tender, Tempest Keep *Terestian Illhoof, Karazhan *Xandivious, Winterspring *Xavaric, Felwood *Xavathras, Felwood *Prince Xavalis, Felwood See also * The Origin of the races * Highborne Category:Demons Category:Creatures Category:Satyr